


Куда угодно

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Хэллоуинский Лустат. Бессмысленная зарисовка.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt & Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Kudos: 3





	Куда угодно

Лестату весело. Он ходит по квартире, напевая что-то незамысловатое, что-то о любви и солнце (какая ирония). Поет он красиво, этого не отнять, голос у него потрясающий, но песня просто отвратительна, и Луи хочется зажать уши. Лестат делает броский макияж. Жирно подводит глаза и наносит на веки темно-синие тени с блестками. Вдобавок рисует себе помадой «кровавые подтеки» на подбородке. И в довершение образа надевает этот ужасный черно-красный плащ в стиле графа Дракулы. Луи не понимает, зачем все это. Лестат и так вампир, но нарядиться вампиром на Хэллоуин… Это за гранью его понимания. 

— Зачем, Лестат? — наконец спрашивает Луи.

— Я просто хочу оторваться. Знаешь, люди — и некоторые вампиры — иногда так делают.

Он не скрывает сарказма в своих речах. Хмыкнув, Луи возвращается к книге, но Лестат продолжает нападать:

— А, да, чтение. Это то, что люди делали до того, как изобрели веселье.

Луи не реагирует. 

— Пожалей свою книгу и скажи ей, что плохой дяденька Лестат все врет и она — лучшее развлечение.

Луи медленно вскипает. 

— Почему ты хочешь непременно меня вывести из себя?

Он вдруг оказывается рядом с Лестатом, хватает его за предплечья и заглядывает в серые глаза. С его лица сходит самодовольная ухмылка, а потом он и вовсе как-то сникает, говоря:

— Я же говорил тебе. Я хотел, чтобы ты пошел со мной на вечеринку, но ты отказался.

— И ты… расстроился?

— Черт, да! — он вырывается из его хватки и начинает снова петь эту ужасную песню. У Луи есть отличный способ его заткнуть, и он делает это. Он его целует. Лестат мигом забирает себе инициативу и проталкивает язык ему в рот. Сейчас Луи не против, ему приятно, когда Лестат ласкает своим языком его язык, касается неба и пересчитывает зубы. На самом деле Луи поцеловал его, чтобы утешить.

— Ладно, я пойду с тобой на вечеринку, — говорит он, слегка дезориентировано озираясь после поцелуя. — Ничего, что у меня нет костюма?

***

Лестату сегодня весело. Он танцует в клубе, красиво двигая бедрами и поводя плечами, пока Луи сидит на высоком барном стуле и просто смотрит. Сначала он рассматривает публику. Насчитывает восемь «вампиров», если не считать их с Лестатом, почти все — в этих ужасных плащах, но некоторые — просто с накладными клыками и кровоподтеками на лице. Они целуют своих партнеров и партнерш в шею, оставляя на коже следы грима, они пьют коктейли и танцуют. Они — веселятся. Луи не весело. Он не понимает кайфа дрыгать конечностями под музыку, поэтому просто сидит и смотрит. В конце концов его взгляд полностью сосредотачивается на Лестате, на этом невероятном вампире, к которому его тянет уже не первый век. Как будто в черную дыру засасывает. 

Минут через сорок Лестат возвращается к нему. 

— Привет, красавчик, грустишь? — Он лучезарно улыбается.

— Ну, да, вообще-то.

— Я знаю, что поднимет тебе настроение.

И Луи позволяет увести себя в туалет. Его заталкивают в кабинку и стягивают с него джинсы до колен. Он понимает, что Лестат собирается сделать, когда тот приседает на корточки, подобрав полы длинного плаща.

— Зачем, Лестат?

Он снова улыбается.

— У меня хорошее настроение. Я благодарен тебе, что ты пошел со мной, и хочу сделать тебе приятное. Можно?

— Не надо.

— Я знаю, как ты любишь мой минет. 

— Не важно.

— Важно! Соглашайся. — И он целует его в бедро. В это время в туалет заходит кто-то еще, и Луи пробирает от ощущения, что вот он стоит сейчас со спущенными штанами перед Лестатом, готовым ему отсосать, тогда как вокруг ходят люди. Это будоражит, и в конце концов он соглашается. Просто из любопытства — каково это сделать подобное в людном месте? 

Лестат сосет фантастически. У Луи быстро встает, и капельки кровавого предэякулята стекают Лестату в глотку, заставляя его зрачки расшириться. Ему нравится поддерживать с ним зрительный контакт во время минета, так что Луи видит, как исчезает за черным серая радужка. Зубы задевают член, но это не больно, на пол капает слюна… вокруг ходят люди. Они заходят, щелкают замками, делают свое дело, снова щелкают замками, моют руки. Потом шуршат бумажные полотенца или шумит сушилка, и они уходят, даже не догадываясь, что в одной из кабинок один вампир отсасывает другому вампиру. От этого по телу Луи пробегают толпы мурашек, ему нравится этот минет больше, чем что-либо еще на свете. Больше, чем все его книги. Услышь Лестат это, он бы точно посмеялся.

Когда Луи кончает кровью, Лестат сглатывает все до последней капли, чтобы живительная влага не пропала втуне. Потом заботливо приводит его одежду в порядок и напоследок нежно целует в губы.

— А теперь мы пойдем танцевать.

— Что? Нет!

Но Лестат все равно его уводит в танец. Как раз включается медленная музыка, и они начинают вальсировать, при этом Лестат ведет. 

— Видишь, танцевать приятно.

Луи лишь пожимает плечами. Это приятно, потому что _с ним_. В итоге он просто прижимается к Лестату, и они начинают перетаптываться на месте. 

— Ты можешь меня укусить, — говорит Лестат.

— Я не сделаю этого.

Ему не нужна кровь Акаши, нет. Поэтому он никогда не выпьет кровь Лестата. А вот он его кусает в танце, и Луи чувствует, как по капле из него утекает сама жизнь. Лестат пьет его долго, выпивает много, так что он повисает на нем практически без сил. 

— Ты совсем ослаб, — замечает наконец он, а Луи возмущается мысленно: «Конечно, ты же меня выпил!» — Пойдем на охоту, мой милый Луи.

И он в который раз за ночь идет за Лестатом. Они выходят на улицу, ярко освещенную фонарями и неоновыми вывесками, и идут вдоль нее, два вампира в этом странном, дурацком мире. Луи знает, что пойдет за Лестатом куда угодно.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9188012) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
